Life Is Music
by HaleyBurdash2008
Summary: Music Drabbles That Have To Do With Love,Friendship,Relationships,Jealousy,Heartbreak, and more....please read and review all even take requests for your favorite song and use it with whatever pairing you want.Dasey,Lizwin,Sasey,Dendra anything you want.
1. I Can't Stay Away

**Hey Guys This Is Chapter One For 'Love Is Music' Let Me Know What You Think ...If You Want To See Your Favorite Song Used as A Music Drabble Review And Let Me Know I Might Use It ;)...enjoy**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**I Can't Stay Away - The Veronicas**

_This is wrong  
I should be gone  
Yet here we lay  
'Cause I can't stay away_

_Roses bloom  
In your dirty room  
I come to play  
'Cause I can't stay away  
No I can't stay away-ay_

"Derek I have to go"

" No Case...stay awhile longer please"

" I can't and you know it ...its almost 6:30 am ...everyone will be up soon"

" Alright" He gets up wraps his arm around her waist whispers in her ear " same time again tonight?"

" Sure" she says then she picks up all her garments from around his room and leaves to go to her room

_  
I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

**Later That Night**

" This has to stop we can't keep doing this we'll get caught" Casey said cuddled up to Derek in his bed

" I don't want to stop...I love you" He said looking at her sincerely

" I love you to...but imagine what our family will think and our friends and just plain society"

" Case were never going to get caught were to careful"

" Fine...your lucky that you can convince me so easily"

" I know...we're obsessed though" He says with a smile and a wink

_  
I was numb  
For you I come  
Night and day  
And I can't stay away  
No I can't stay away_

" I think they know" Casey said running into Derek's room to find him in his room laying down on his bed

" Who dad and Nora ... no way" he said getting up and walking towards her

" No not them Lizzie and Edwin"

" Why do you think that?"

" Because they were asking me why I left your room early this morning"

" Well what did you say?"

" I told them you left something in my room and when i found i decided to go put it in your room"

" That worked?"

" I guess but then they asked me what it was and why would you leave something in my room and im totally freaking out"

" Okay babe ...just breathe...in hale and exhale" he was messaging her back and trailing kisses up and down the back of her neck

" Derek don't...this is what got us in this situation in the first place" she said wiggling out of his grasp

"What do you mean?"

" I don't know i just need to figure stuff out"

_  
I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

" Do you love me?" He asked holding on to her shoulders looking her in the eye

" You know that i do"

" Than whats there to figure out?"

" I don't know we should probably just take a break for awhile"

" Your dumping me?" He asked hurt

" No, never ...I am talking about taking a break from the '_sex_' part of our relationship" she said trying to make things sound better

" Derek, Casey!...get down here We Would like a word with you two" They heard Nora yell from downstairs

They both just look at each other with that 'O No' then headed downstairs and sat on the couch in front of Nora And George

_  
I wish I could  
Leave and never return  
Baby, I know I should  
But for you I'd burn__  
__Stay away  
'Cause I can't stay away-ay_

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Nora said being the first one to brake the silence

" What do you mean mom?" Casey asked looking back and forth from her mom and George worried

" That you two were dating"

" How did you find out?" Derek asked

" well the walls are defanitly not made of cardboard especially the floor that separates your room from being on top of ours" George said to his son

" well what are you planning on doing...grounding us ...shipping to live with my dad?" Casey asked her mom scared of what the answer might truly be

" What?...no we're not punishing you...why do you guys think your getting a punishment you didn't do anything wrong ...you can't help who you like" Nora said looking at the two confused

" Wait so we're not in trouble and you guys are okay with it?" Derek asked releived looking at his dad and Nora

" No you guys are not in trouble and yes we're okay with it " Nora answered

" All we're asking is that you please keep the noise level down...if you know what i mean" George said causing Casey and Derek to blush

" Okay we promise " Casey said still blushing

" So can we go now" Derek asked

" Yes you guys can go be down in an hour for supper" Nora yelled walking to the kitchen

_  
I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away_  
_We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

_I can't stay away  
I can't stay away  
I can't stay away  
I can't stay away_

"See...I told you it would work out...aren't you glad you stayed with me?" He asked her both of them up in his room laying down on his bed

she laughed and looked up at him " Yeah...but i can't stay away even if i tried"

" I know ...me to" Then he kissed her

**The End**

* * *

**You Guys Know What To Do And It Involves Hitting That Review Button...**

**L8ter Days, Haley**


	2. Come On Over

**Hey Guys this is chapter two and in case your confused this is when derek and casey are older like 23 or 24, so the have separate apartments and stuff...sooo yup review...and i'll update your ideas would be liked...i still wanna hear what favorite songs of yours you want me to do so review**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**Come On Over - Jessica Simpson**

_Leave your dishes  
In the sink  
Leave the ice cubes  
In your drink  
Just come on over  
Leave your coat  
Behind the door  
Leave your laundry  
On the floor  
Just come on over  
_

" Hey you what are you doing?" Casey asked with a big smile to the person she was talking on the phone with

" Nothing just doing some chores...you know dishes, laundry why?"

" Can you make it over here...now?"

"Yeah if you want...I can be there in a second?"

" Yes please hurry" she answered

_  
I need you now  
I need you bad  
I need you, baby  
Looking just like that  
Don't pack your bag  
Don't make me wait  
I wanna kiss that smile  
That's on your face  
I need you  
Wrapped up  
In these arms  
I want you  
Just the way you are  
Come on over  
_

"Do you want or need anything?"

" No just you only you"

" You sure?"

"Of course I am...I want to see you"

" Alright I'll be over In a bit"

"Okay...bye"

_  
Baseball cap  
And torn-up jeans  
A pair of flip-flops  
On your feet  
Just come on over  
Don't slow down  
Don't stop for gas  
Keep those four wheels  
Spinning fast  
Just come on over_

" _**Ugh...where in the world could he be. It never takes this long for him to get here ugh. I just need to hold and kiss him. Its driving me crazy how much I've missed him."**_Casey thought To Herself Pacing around her apartment **_" I need him now, I need him bad...come on don't make me wait."_**

_  
I need you now  
I need you bad  
I need you, baby  
Looking just like that  
Don't pack your bag  
Don't make me wait  
I wanna to kiss that smile  
That's on your face  
I need you  
Wrapped up  
In these arms  
I want you  
Just the way you are  
Come on over  
_

She went and looked out the window and saw a blue pickup truck pulling up.**_"I cant believe that thing is still running...o well thank god hes here."_ **she thought to herself and ran out the door over to the truck and the guys shes been so eagerly waiting for

_  
I need you now  
I need you bad  
I need you, baby  
Looking just like that  
Don't pack your bag  
Don't make me wait  
I want to kiss  
That smile  
That's on your face_

_  
_she ran over and jumped into his arms and he caught her. They were passionately kissing until he spoke

" What was that for?" Derek asked her smirking down at her

"It took you an hour...don't ever make me wait like that again Mister Venturi"

_  
Oh, all I need  
Is all your love  
Baby  
I can't get enough  
I need you wrapped up  
In these arms  
I want you  
Just the way you are  
So come on over  
So come on over_

" Did you miss me or something?" he asked her

" More Then You Think" she answered with a smile then planted a kiss on his lips and pulled him inside her apartment with her and closed the door

**The End**

* * *

**Another great one i think...well of course i wrote but i want to hear what you think...reviews are lovely!!**

**L8ter Days, Haley**


End file.
